Why don't you love me?
by Pussycat Jessica
Summary: Ginny ist verliebt. Sie will ihm ihre Liebe gestehen, aber sie findet ihn in einer prekären Situation wieder. HD SLASH!


Hallo Leutz!

Mal was ganz, ganz kurzes von mir... Bitte köpft mich nicht OO;  
Ich habe das irgendwann Nachts um 3 oder 4 Uhr geschrieben, weil ich ums verrecken nicht einschlafen konnte. Deswegen ist es ein bisschen komisch. Und das Ende... ich verstehs selber nicht ganz , Egal, ist was kurzes für zwischendurch! Und ohne Plot XDDDD

_Disclaime_r: Nix meins, alles Rowlings... bla, bla.

Sicht: Ginny und es ist in der Ich-Form. Mein erster Versuch!

**VORSICHT! L E M O N ¦D  
**  
°,°,°,°,°,°,°

**Why don't you love me?**

Ich bin verliebt. Natürlich bin ich das. Gott, seit meinem ersten Schuljahr bin ich in ihn verliebt... Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich bemerkt hat.. Ob er gesehen hat, welches Mädchen ich wirklich bin.  
Und nicht nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Es tut weh, wenn er mir einen Arm um die Schultern legt, freundschaftlich als wäre ich einer seiner vielen Freunde... Dann komm ich mir immer so unbedeutend vor.

Natürlich finde ich es schön, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, aber es ist eben nur auf einer kumpelhaften Basis. Er sieht mich als Freund, nicht als Geliebte - und es tut weh. Es bohrt sich in mein Herz, wie Nadeln in ein kleines Nadelkissen.

Aber vielleicht... Vielleicht hat er ja doch ein bisschen Interesse?

Hermione hat mich dazu ermutigt. Sie sagt, Harry mag mich wirklich gerne und er spricht ziemlich oft von mir. Mein Herz macht bei dem Gedanken einen gewaltigen Sprung. Hermione muss es wissen, sie war ja seine beste Freundin.  
Sie kennt ihn besser als jeder andere. Eifersucht kommtin mir hoch, aber ich schäme mich sofort dafür.  
Ich weiß, dass Harry und Hermione beste Freunde sind... Sie lieben sich, natürlich, aber es ist reine Geschwisterliebe.  
Außerdem ist Hermione schon seit Anfang des neuen Schuljahres mit Ron zusammen. Ich habe nichts zu befürchten.

Soll ich ihm vielleicht nicht doch meine Liebe gestehen?  
Was soll ich nur machen? Es ist alles so verwirrend... Soll ich ihm einen Brief schreiben?  
Nee... Das mag er sicher nicht, außerdem möchte ich in seine Augen sehen können, wenn ich es ihm sage.  
In seine wunderschönen, leuchtend grünen Augen, die wie Smaragde funkeln... Sie sind wirklich schön und außergewöhnlich.

Ich liebe sie. Wie alles an ihm.

Sein schlanker Körper... die verwuschelten rabenschwarzen Haare... die gebräunte Haut... sein liebes, verschmitztes Lächeln...

Und nicht nur äußerlich.. Harry hat einen wundervollen Charakter.

Er ist lieb, hilfsbereit, er würde für seine Freunde sterben. Er ist temperamentvoll und hat eine freche Zunge, immer einen guten Spruch drauf und wenn er schlechte Laune hat, ist er verdammt sarkastisch... Mit ihm kann man gut scherzen und Quatsch machen, er ist sanft ...

Wie gesagt, ich liebe alles an ihm.

Ermutigt lächelnd stehe ich auf und irre durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach ihm.  
Es ist zwar Nacht, aber er ist nicht in Gryffindor.  
Das wusste ich, weil ich Ron gefragt hatte. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war er recht nervös gewesen, als ich ihn ansprach.  
»Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist«, hatte er gesagt und sich aufgeregt an der Nase gekratzt, wie er es immer tat, wenn er etwas verschwieg. »Ich würde nicht auf ihn warten, er kommt meistens ziemlich spät wieder zurück.«  
Aber Rons Worte sind mir egal.  
Ich muss ihn suchen.  
Ich muss ihm sagen, was ich empfinde.

Meine Gedanken haben mich euphorisch gemacht und jetzt bin ich mir sogar sicher, dass er meine Gefühle erwidern wird.

Wieso sonst, soll er soviel von mir erzählen?  
Wieso sonst sucht er so oft meine Nähe?

Ich lächle glücklich. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut gehen, vielleicht sah er mich doch nicht nur als Rons kleine Schwester an...  
Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben. Alles in mir verzehrt sich nach ihm.  
Vielleicht klingt es albern, weil ich noch so jung bin. Ich bin 16 und er 17. Dennoch kann ich in einem Brustton der Überzeugung behaupten, dass es wahr ist.  
Solche Gefühle habe ich noch nie für einen Jungen empfunden...Harry ist etwas besonderes. Ich möchte mit ihm zusammen sein, ihn spüren, durch seine Haare fahren...

Breit lächelnd biege ich in den nächsten Gang und schreite diesen langsam entlang. Es ist mir egal, dass Ausgangssperre ist, sollen die Lehrer mich doch eriwschen... Hauptsache, ich kann ihm meine Liebe gestehen.

Aus dem Klassenzimmer am Ende des Ganges höre ich plötzlich Geräusche.

Harry? Vielleicht. Ich kann ja nachgucken.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich die Tür ein kleines Stück auf, so weit, bis ein kleiner Spalt entsteht und ich problemlos hinein sehen kann.

Und ich wünsche mir, es niemals getan zu haben, ich wünsche mir, dass ich ihm nicht meine Liebe gestehen will.

Das kann doch nicht... das ist doch nicht wahr! Es... es ist unmöglich!  
Alles dreht sich, ich klammer mich im Türrahmen fest, bin bewegungsunfähig und kann nur noch starren.

Harry liegt auf dem Lehrerpult, er ist nackt, hat nur noch sein blütenweißes Hemd an.  
Die goldrot gestreifte Krawatte liegt auf seiner Hose und seiner Brille.  
Er windet sich, seine Wangen sind tiefrot und seine wundervollen Augen, die ich so liebe, sind lustdurchtränkt.  
Seinen sinnlichen, ebenfalls roten Lippen entweicht immer wieder ein Stöhnen, wärend seine schlanken Finger sich in den Tischrand krallen.  
Allerdings liegt die andere Hand in dem Nacken einer anderen Person.  
Ich sehe immer wieder zu, wie silberblondes Haar durch seine Finger hindurchfließt, er sich darin festkrallt und sich wieder entspannt, sie streichelt und verwuschelt.  
Eisgraue Augen sind zu silbrigen Schlitzen verengt, blasse, verschwitzte Haut glänzt im Kerzenschein.  
Mir wird so unsagbar übel... Dennoch bewege ich mich immer noch nicht.  
Auch Malfoy ist nackt. Splitternackt.  
Ich sehe seine Klamotten auf einem Stuhl liegen.  
Ich sehe zu, wie Malfoy immer wieder in Harry eindringt, wie er sich bewegt und ihn streichelt, ihm Worte zuflüstert, die ich nicht verstehe.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer rinnt über meinen Nacken, als ein leises Stöhnen über Harrys schnellte. »Oh, Draco!«  
Er schlingt seine Beine um Malfoys Hüfte, bewegt sich mit ihm, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ich atme heftig. Das...ist doch alles nicht wahr - niemals!  
Gleich werde ich in meinem Bett aufwachen und über diesen dummen Traum lachen. Ha, ha...  
Aber ich wache nicht auf.  
Ich presse meine Hand auf den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ron weiß das... Verdammt nochmal, mein Bruder weiß das!  
Und er sagt es mir nicht! Warum!

»Ja, Baby. Komm schon«, raunt Malfoys dunkle Stimme. »Du bist so gut, ohhh Harry...«

Er ekelt mich an. Malfoy ekelt mich an... Wie kann er nur... wie kann er das nur mit Harry machen?  
Wie kann er ihn mir wegnehmen?  
Er darf das nicht, nein... Er ist so ekelhaft, bitte...

»Hng, Dracooo...« Sinnlich schließt Harry die Augen, schlingt nun beide Arme um den blassen Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.  
Malfoy verstärkt seinen Rythmus, keucht in den Kuss hinein.

Nein, nein, nein. Niemals. Das geht nicht. Sie dürfen nicht... Malfoy kann nicht...

Die beiden unterbrechen den Kuss, um gleichzeitig aufzustöhnen, Harry biegt sich ihm entgegen, schnurrt, reckelt sich und genießt...  
Malfoy umschließt ihn mit seinen starken Armen, drückt ihn rauh an sich, stöhnt und wird noch mal schneller.

Ich will nicht mehr hinsehen und nicht mehr hinhören, aber ich kann mich nicht lösen. Meine Augen sind schreckgeweitet, von Entsetzen durchzogen.

Harrys Atem kommt abgehackt hervor, verschnellert sich ein bisschen, er wimmert und stöhnt. »Ohh... Ich ... ich ... Oh, Draco, ich liebe dich!«

Nein. NEIN! Das meinst du nicht ernst, Harry! Nicht wahr? Du stehst unter einem Zauber, du willst das gar nicht sagen!  
Ich glaube dir das nicht... Tränen kullern über meine heißen Wangen. Ich liebe dich doch...

Malfoys elegante Finger umschließen Harrys Kinn, heben es hoch und er drückt einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen.  
»Ich ... ich l-liebe dich auch, Baby. Ah, oh Harry...«, keucht er.

Oh bitte... Das ist doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz, bitte... Meine Knie werden weich und drohen unter mir nachzugeben und erneut kommt Übelkeit in mir hoch, als Harry aufschreit und kommt, Malfoy anscheinend mit sich über die Klippe nimmt.  
Ich sehe zu, wie Malfoy sich erschöpft auf Harry fallen lässt und er ihn mit Küssen überseht, wärend Harry durch seine Haare streicht und ihn verliebt anlächelt.

Wieso... ich habe mir doch so sehr gewünscht, dass er mich einmal so anlächelt... Wieso Malfoy?  
Wieso hast du ausgerechnet ihn in dein Herz geschlossen? Wieso ... wieso hast du ihm das wichtigste geschenkt, dass du besitzt? Liebe... Wieso nicht mir!  
Wieso nur... sag es mir, bitte, ich liebe dich!  
Malfoy hat es nicht verdient, er ist arrogant und verzogen und ein Slytherin...  
Ich wage nicht noch einen Blick in den Klassenraum, sondern wirbel herum und renne.  
Harry... wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Wie kannst du mich nur so verletzen? Das ist nicht fair von dir...

Ich liebe dich nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Ich hasse dich.

Ich hasse dich, weil du mir so weh getan hast. Du hast mir mein Herz herausgerissen, und das auch noch unwissentlich.

Ich hasse dich und deinen verdammten, ekelhaften Malfoy!

Ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen... Nie mehr...

..--..

Ach du heilige Sch°°°°;D  
Was hab ich da nur wieder angerichtet?  
Ne, ne. Ich finds selber komisch... egal, sagt mir einfach eure Meinung!

bye

H.E.L  
Laetizia


End file.
